In mechanically driven pumps, the linear crosshead motion of a crank-driven reciprocating piston approximates a sinusoid when the crank is driven at a constant rotational speed. This sinusoidal type motion results in an uneven flow of liquid which can be damaging to system components such as valves and piping One technique used to assist in reducing this uneven flow is to combine the flows of multiple cylinders driven by corresponding crossheads. These crossheads are moved by a common crankshaft with crank throws spaced at appropriate regular angular intervals. When using such systems, pump flowrates may be obtained which are approximately constant but which still contain cyclical fluctuations. These flow fluctuations may combine to cause damaging pressure pulsations in the hydraulic systems which, as discussed, can lead to premature failure of piping and related components over time.